


Hourglass

by musicmillennia



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Everything Hurts, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Happy, The Author Regrets Everything, post-oculus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: Mick dreams about a world of blue.





	Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Scene](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/292296) by Final Fantasy XV (contains spoilers for the game). 



> so yeah if you play ffxv and haven't gone to Altissa yet, you'll be in for major spoilers if you watch the video
> 
> also um. SORRY?

_"When the world falls down around you and hope is lost. When you find yourself alone amid a lightless place. Look to the distance, know that I am there, and that I watch over you always."_ ―Lunafreya Nox Fleuret _, Final Fantasy XV_

* * *

Mick opens his eyes to a world of blue. Just―blue. Kinda looks like he's underwater, only without the fish and plants. There's no ground beneath him, but he can walk around like there is. If he looks up and squints, he thinks he can see something like sunlight. It's far away, though. So, so far away.

"Hey, Mick."

Mick whirls around.

Len, the drama queen, sits in mid-air, legs and arms crossed. "Fancy meeting you here."

This is a dream. This is a dream.

Mick looks around. "Must be drunker than I thought. Can't even come up with a room or nothin'."

Len smirks and looks around too. There's something weird about it, but Mick can't put his finger on it.

"Don't think anybody could make a room out of this," Len says.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Len unfolds, but his feet don't seem to touch any ground. He floats in place, weightless in the sea. "How've you been?"

Mick balks. "What kinda question is that?"

"The kinda question that asks how you've been."

He snorts. "I'm on a ship full of heroes. What do you think?"

Len huffs. He looks over his shoulder and sees something Mick can't. "Look, we don't got a lotta time, so I'll just cut to the chase."

Before Mick can ask what he means, Len's fingers start to disintegrate.

"...Len?"

Len scowls at his hands. Then he meets Mick's eye. "Mick. I've been tryin' for forever and a half to get back. But," a wry smile crosses his face, "I think this one's got me beat, buddy."

There's a pounding in Mick's ears. "What?"

"Listen. I didn't give my life for them or the world. Sure, those are important. I ain't gonna pretend they're not. But I want you to know that I take your place for you and my sister. Not them. I wanted both of you to live without strings, like we always wanted."

Len's legs dissolve like grains of sand, slowly but surely.

Mick runs for him. He can't get any closer.

"This is the last thing I can do," Len says calmly.

Mick's lungs burn. He can't―he can't fucking breathe. " _Lenny_ ―"

"Mick." Len's well-loved jacket starts fraying. "There are no strings on you. That ship, what they're doin' to you? I want you to get out. I want you to tell Lisa to plan that job, and I want you to go with her. Mick―" he grits his teeth, raising his head like he's trying to hold it above water. "Mick, go home."

"My home's  _dead_ , you bastard!" Fuck, why can't he  _reach him_?!

"No it ain't. It's waiting for you."

Len's right eye disappears.

"Mick Rory. My partner. Who woulda thought we'd end up like this, huh?"

Mick strains his arms, but he keeps grabbing air.

"I'll be gone soon," Len says, "but what part of me's left will be there. You and me, Mick."

Mick tries to respond, but all he can say is, "No, no, no, no, no!"

Len's mouth disappears. His remaining eye is crinkled on a smile.

"Be seeing you."

The Oculus explodes.

 

Mick falls off his bed. Amaya catches him.

"Mick?" she cries, "Mick, you were screaming! What's wrong?"

His face is wet. His throat is raw. And there, clutched in his hand, is a silver ring.

_"There are no strings on you."_

 

 


End file.
